Robin
Robin is a character appearing in Yugioh Arc V anime. He is the Synchro Dimensional counterpart to Reiji Akaba (Standard Dimension),Yunna (Fusion Dimension) and Kai (XYZ Dimension). According To Reo Akaba, Robin is crucial to his plan. The reason is that Robin possess an ability to bring cards to life without needing Solid Vision, which causes him to be distanced from other people due to him thinking that he's a freak. Appearance Robin is a young man he has the same face as his counterparts he has purple hair and green eyes .His usual attire consist of a white T-Shirt with grey sleeveless Jacket and white pants and black and white sneakers . Like his counterpart he also wears a glass which is blue in color. Early in his debut he used to conceal his identity with a red cloak and a white mask. Personality Initially, Robin had a very cold and a distance nature to his personality as result of spending years been treated as a monster and he eventually stop caring about other peoples feeling and viewed everyone around him as a enemy. It wasn't until yuri and reo showed him compassion where Robin began to have hopes in his life again.Despite this new feeling of Self-Worth from reo and Yuri Robins rage at world continue to grow. After meeting Yuya and Yugo Robin questioned the path in which he took distancing himself from normal society and this caused him to have conflict emotion between both Yuya,Yuri and Reo. After Yuri died many people who had caused pain to him feel extremly sorry and bad for what they have done to him including his parents and they all apologize to Robin and want him to have a normal life and society and says that they all loved him. After becoming friends with Yuya and Yugo Robins personality became much more caring,friendly and kind-hearted and is eager to help the ones who are around him and he also values the true value of friendship and he also cares very much for children as it is seen when he stood up for Frank he said that he will never try to approve for others who are trying to harm children Abilities Robin's ability is very similar to Akiza's (and by extension, her clone Cyan). He was born with some psychic powers, and as he grew, they developed and he found it very difficult to control them . He has the ability to materialize Duel Monster cards, specifically his P/P and P/P/P monsters, and in essence, make them real. His abilities have caused isolation, from other people's fear and from himself thinking that he's a freak, though after becoming friends with Yuya and Yugo he has gained a degree of control over them. After Reo was defeated, Robin's psychic abilities vanish. At first, Robin finds himself uneasy without something that stuck with him his whole life, but ultimately decides that he no longer needs those psychic powers. Sometime later, his powers resurfaced in a different form: healing he has gain the ability to heal others from their duel this was seen after ruri was injured he then manage to heal her successfully. Biography Childhood Life Robin was raised in the Tops Area, where he lived with his mother and younger brother his father wasn't able to spend much time as he was busy as a minister . When robin was about 8 he asked his father to bring present for him and his father promised he would and robin waited his father to come home to eat his cake but ultimately fell asleep as his father arrived at home he then put robin to the bed and his present next to his bedside.The next day Robin was excited to see his present and asked his father to duel him his father couldn't as he is busy for work this made robin angry in the dub he also told his father to never come again . The following Month Robins father had time to duel much to robins relief. But when Robin Synchro Summoned his ace at the time, F/F/F White Night, his powers caused White Night to become real and cause accidental destruction. Shocked, his father accidently called him a monster, hurting him. As time passed, his powers outgrew his control over them, and he began to fear for other children around his age, and they grew wary of him. Teenage life When Robin turned 13, his parents, not knowing anything else to do, sent him to Duel Academy, where they hope that someone over there would teach him how to control his powers. One day robin harmed a girl and his abilities continue to grow and this causes robin to not to have any friends. Finding Duel Academy isolated Robin decided to return to home only to find that his family are enjoying happily without him he then destroyed his family home and ran away believing that they dont need his love anymore Sometime after the invansion of XYZ demnsion Yuri was sent on a misson to capture him by reo . Robin intially refused to go and challenge yuri to a duel and yuri claimed that he found his pyshco power interseting and consider him as a friend at first robin didnt belive it but later agreed with Yuri and claims that he is the first person to consider him as a friend. As he arrived in Academia with Yuri he then gain an entrance in Academia as a student and Reo then promised him that he will treat Robin with love and care Different Demnsion Frank and Andrew decided to challenge Black Witch to duel. During this encounter Robin sees Reiji and questioned why he looks exactly like him and expressed suprise that they both have the same face he then told Reiji to leave him alone and used his mighty abilites to disappear for Fusion Demnsion as he arrived in academia he told him about Reiji to Reo and express suprise the fact that he is reos son and reo then ordred him to got to his demnsion in order to participate in friendship cup and to spy on reiji to see if he is important like him if he is then he will ask yuri to capture Reiji and bring him to academia He was then invited by jack to partcipate in Friendship Cup Personal Information Name Robin Relatives Andrew (Younger Brother) Mary (Mother ) Thomas (Father) Reiji Akaba (Standard Demnsion Counterpart ) Kai (XYZ Demnsion Counterpart) Yunna ( Fusion Demnsion Counterpart) School- Duely Academy Previous organization - Academia Voice actors Japanese: Nobuhiko Okamoto English : Dan Green Category:Fanmade Characters